


Pressed But Not Crushed

by JessicaLynne



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e11 The Scent Of Roses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: An AU set during The Scent of Roses. What if Stevie had survived being shot by Durant?
Relationships: Michael Knight/Stephanie Mason
Kudos: 2





	Pressed But Not Crushed

Michael and Stevie had just been pronounced as husband and wife when Durant crashed the wedding with his gun raised. As Durant fired the gun Stevie stepped in front of her husband and wrapped her arms around him. She wound up taking a bullet in her shoulder. Chaos ensued.

Kitt had been in surveillance mode and heard the gunshots go off. He raced to Michael's side as quickly as he could, his doors opening as soon as he reached the gardens. Michael quickly loaded his wife in Kitt's passenger seat, then climbed into the driver's seat. They quickly sped off to the nearest hospital, where Stevie was rushed into emergency surgery to remove the bullet. As Michael was sitting in the waiting room Devon, Bonnie and RC came in.

"Michael, how is Stevie?" Devon asked.

"She's in surgery right now. I keep thinking that I should have known something was going to happen. Durant blew up our home with a bomb the day Stevie and I got engaged, for crying out loud!"

"This is no time for regrets Michael. I know you're worried. I have no doubt in my mind that you will stop Durant, however."

"Yeah. What a way to start our honeymoon, huh?"

Just then, the doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr Knight?" Michael looked up expectantly. "We've successfully removed the bullet from your wife's shoulder. She is in the recovery room. You can visit her as soon as we move her into a room." Tears of relief and happiness fell from Michael's eyes as he thanked the doctor and shook his hand.

Stevie was released from the hospital the next day. Physical therapy was prescribed for her injured shoulder. Because their home had been destroyed by the model airplane bomb, Devon offered the newlyweds a guest cottage on the mansion grounds until they found a place of their own. They agreed, and Kitt drove them home.

Michael still wanted to see Durant behind bars for what he had done to Stevie. He and Kitt resumed their investigation quickly. They tracked him down to a local warehouse, where Durant was quickly apprehended and arrested for attempted murder. Durant's trial was quick. Michael and Stevie both testified, along with other families who had been affected by Durant's crimes. The judge found Durant guilty on all counts, and Durant was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole. All of Durant's assets were sold and the money was given to the victims and their families as restitution. Michael and Stevie used their portion of the money, a substantial amount, to pay cash for a new lakefront home. Michael eventually retired from FLAG with Stevie by his side. When Michael retired, so did Kitt, who joined them at their home on the lake.


End file.
